Pokemon: The Adventures of Lucas
by Dr. Prof. Patrick
Summary: The story of Lucas' travels in the Sinnoh region. Based off of Pokemon Pearl Version.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first Fanfiction story, hope you like it.**

"Despite the exploration team's best effort, however, the rare, oddly colored pokemon eluded detection. The rumored red Gyarados failed to appear, even fleetingly, to the crestfallen team….That concludes our special report 'search for the red Gyarados!' brought to you by Jubilife TV on nationwide net. See you next week' same time' same channel." the TV announced in Lucas' room.

"Huh, isn't this the only TV channel, oh well." Lucas said while he went started to go to the stairs. Lucas was a kid who wore blue jeans, a white short sleeve shirt with a black vest, a red scarf, and a red hat. Lucas stopped and finally read the poster near the stairs for the first time.

"The X button opens the menu!" Lucas read as he read the poster out loud. "wait, why did I put that in my room anyway?" When Lucas walked down the stairs his mom noticed him and walked toward him.

"Lucas, Barry came calling for you a little while ago. I don't now what it was about, but he said it was an emergency." said Lucas' mom, Joan as she went to TV.

"Wait, You said that Barry said 'it was an emergency' and you keep watching your reality shows?"

"But it's the _So, You Think Tour Pokemon Can Dance finale!"_

"_Point taken." Lucas decided to go find Barry when his mom stopped him at the door._

"_Oh, and Lucas! Don't go the tall grass. Wild pokemon might attack you. It would be ok if you had your own pokemon it would be ok but, you don't , so…" Lucas left because he wanted to se what Barry wanted and also because he knew his mother would go on for hours about when she was a trainer nobody could be her at anything(except the occasional veteran)._

_Lucas walked by a sign on the way to Barry's house Lucas read the sign in the middle of the town(give or take fifteen feet)._

"_Twinleaf town, fresh and free." Lucas read the sign out loud. An old man came up to the sign, read it, and sniffed it._

"_IT DID SMELL FRESH! AND IT WAS FREE!" exclaimed the weird, old man that probably needed immediate care._

"_Uh, nice to know." Lucas said slowly walking to Barry's house crept out by the old man. When the old man smelled the sign again Lucas ran to Barry's house and as he was about to open the door Barry ran out and smashed into Barry with a very loud THUD! Barry was Lucas' best friend and the same age. He wore a green scarf, jeans, orange and white stripped long-sleeve shirt, and he had blonde hair with orange eyes._

"_What was that about?! Oh, hey, Lucas. Hey! I'm going to the lake! You come too! And be quick about it! Ok, Lucas! I'm fining you one-million poke(pokemon money for those who don't know) if you're late!" Barry started to run off but made a u-turn in a split-second. "Oh, jeez! Forgot something!' Barry explained as he ran back inside his house, so Lucas decided to follow him and went inside his house. Lucas went strait to Barry's room._

"…_.I'd better take my bag and journal, too." Barry said talking to himself. Then Barry noticed Lucas._

"_Oh, hey, Lucas. We're going to the lake! I'll be waiting on the road. it's a ten-million poke fine if you're late!" Barry announced as he ran past Lucas. _

"_Wait! Would you stop running everywhere?! I don't even have running shoes yet! Oh ,well that guy wouldn't stop running if I paid him." Lucas said to himself. Lucas decided to go around Barry's house the long way to avoid the old man. Lucas went north to route 201. Lucas saw Barry waiting impatiently near the route 201 sign. _

"_Hey, you saw that news report that was on TV, right? You know, "search for the red gyarados! The mysterious appearance of a furious pokemon in a lake!" Barry started_

"_Well yeah, it's the only channel."_

"_Yeah, that show got me thinking. I bet our local lake has a pokemon like it in the lake, too!"_

"_Even though we don't have any pokemon and that a pokemon like red gyarados is very destructive…. Lets do it!" Before they walked into lake verity Barry stopped Lucas._

"_All right! Lets do it! Lets catch us a red gyarados!" Barry said motivationally. When Lucas went inside the gap between the trees marking the entrance the to lake verity Lucas noticed two people facing the lake so they did not notice them yet. Even from the back of the strangers' head he could tell one of them was a man who seemed to not be getting younger at all because of his white hair. The other was a girl and the only reason he knew was because of her pink skirt, black tank top, and boots but, other then that, the strangers appearances Lucas couldn't tell._

"_Professor," the girl started, "There isn't anything out of the ordinary on the other side, is there!" Lucas thought that they were either talking about aliens, Bigfoot, or maybe even Bigfoot alien hybrids, but, Lucas wanted to hear more._

"_Hmm… I may have been mistaken…" the older man started. "something appears to be different then before, but… Fine. It's enough that we have seen the lake. Dawn, we're leaving. The one who seemed to be Dawn started to speak._

"_Professor, how are you enjoying your time back in Sinnoh? After being away for four years, it must be exiting again?"_

"…_Hmm. There is only one thing I can say. There are many rare kinds of pokemon in Sinnoh. The region should serve us very well in regard of our studies." The professor and the girl started walking towards them. "Excuse me. Let us pass please." The professor asked Lucas and Barry as they moved out of the way._

"_What was that about? Those two… Hey Lucas! Let's go check this out!" Barry said as they walked toward something left behind. "It's… a briefcase? Those people forget it here. What are we supposed to do with it? We can try do deliver it, but who are they? I heard them say professor…" Just then wild Starly rushed at Lucas and Barry top attack them. "Ahh! These pokemon are attacking us!" Just then the briefcase opened up and inside were three pokeballs. "look!" Barry exclaimed "These are pokeballs! Let's battle using these!"_

"_Let me pick first, Hmm., I pick… the middle one." Lucas picked up the middle pokeball and threw it letting a pokemon out. _


	2. Knowing the Basics

As soon as Lucas threw the pokeball and a small pokemon appeared. It was a chimpanzee-like creature that was an orange color with a ball of fire for a tail and a swirl of orange hair on his head. It had big round ears and yellow fur on his belly. It was called a Chimchar. Barry also through a pokeball like Lucas only a different pokemon appeared. It looked like a penguin but was blue. It was called a Piplup. For some reason the Starly from before didn't attack until they went first. But the Starly didn't look strong because they were small, grey, birds that weren't even up to Lucas' knee.

"Um, Barry? Do you know how to battle because I don't." Lucas asked Barry

"Oh, well I've seen it on TV a lot. All you have to do is fight the pokemon by calling an attack that the pokemon knows but don't get defeated."

"Ok then Chimchar, use.. scratch attack on the Starly." Chimchar scratched the Starly, which did more damage then a scratch should have done, but Lucas didn't question it. The Starly only growled back but somehow it made Chimchar's attack lower. Starly kept growling back but Chimchar kept scratching it over and over until eventually the wild pokemon fainted.

"Wow! Your Chimchar totally rocked! But my Piplup was way tougher than yours was. …They were other people's pokemon, though…But we had to use them. So, they won't mind, will they?" Barry asked. Just then The girl who was with the Professor earlier walked up to them.

"Oh! There's the briefcase! The professor would have been furious if I'd lost it, wait did you two, use the pokemon! Oh, gosh! You two did! What's the professor going to say? This is not good, I'll take this briefcase for now." Dawn said as she picked up the briefcase and walked away.

"What was that about?" Barry asked

"I don't know… But if we go to jail I blame you!" Lucas exclaimed. As they started to leave Lake Verity Barry began to talk.

"You go ahead, I know we have to return these pokemon even though they aren't ours. But I want to spend a little more time with this little guy." Barry said looking at the pokeball in his hand. When Barry and Lucas started to walk down the route, they saw the Professor and Dawn from before. Just as they saw them the Professor glared at them.

"Hey, it's those people from before! Is that old guy staring at us?"

"Uh, he did it!" Lucas said pointing at Barry. When the Professor walked toward them, he didn't seem mad or anything but more like he was thinking about something.

"Hmm, I heard from Dawn that you used our pokemon? Let me seem them, please. Hmm, Chimchar and Piplup… I see. Dawn, lets go to my lab." The professor said to Dawn as he walked away.

"I think you two should visit his lab later." Dawn said as she walked after the Professor."

"What was all that craziness about? I mean, if he was angry he could've just yelled at us, or whatever. Lets go home Lucas we've been gone awhile." Barry said. When Lucas got home, he told his mother what had happened.

"Wow, I can't believe that happened to you. I'm glad that both you and Barry are unharmed. The professor you mentioned is most likely Professor Rowan of Sandgem town. I've heard that he is well known for his studies on pokemon. I think you need to visit him in Sandgem town. You need to explain to him why you had to use his pokemon. And don't worry he'll understand. Oh, and Lucas, put these on. They are called running shoes."

"That means I can finally run around places! Wait, how come I can't run around without them?" Lucas asked his mother.

"Maybe, uh, they are, too heavy to run in?" Lucas' mother said still unsure of the real reason. When Lucas got outside he ran around Twinleaf Town to test his new shoes. When he got bored, Lucas went north to route Lucas was almost in Sandgem town he decided to talk to a random person in the grass.

"I work at the poke mart in Sandgem town. Here, let me give you a potion as a free sample." said the person who worked at the Pokemart.

"Wow, I technically don't have a pokemon, but it's free, so thanks." Lucas said. When Lucas walked into Sandgem town. He saw a building that looked like a lab to him so he walked toward it. As he got closer, he saw Dawn and he started to talk to her.

"Oh, There you are! The professor is waiting, please come with me." Dawn started to say, "Let's go inside." as soon as they walked inside Barry ran out crashing into Lucas.

"What the, oh, it's you Lucas. That old guy… He's not so scary as he is totally out there. I'm out of here, see you later." Barry told Lucas as he ran off.

"Wow what was that? Your friend sure seems to be really impatient. Well anyway, let's go inside." Dawn said as they went inside the laboratory. As Lucas and Dawn walked through the lab, Lucas noticed many high-tech machines and a couple of professors. At the end of the building was the Professor Rowan.

"Finally, you've come. Lucas was it?" the professor began to say, "Let me see your pokemon again. Hmm, I see, this Chimchar seems to be rather happy. All right then! I'll give that Chimchar to you as a gift."

"Thanks, Professor I'll take good care of it." Lucas said.

"Your friend Barry told me what happened at the Lake. I heard you battled pretty well despite it being your first time. And, from what I can see, there is a growing bond between you and that Pokemon, though it is still young. That is the reason I gave you Chimchar." the professor explained, "There is something I would like you to do for me. I study pokemon. First of all, I want to know exactly what kinds of pokemon live in the Sinnoh region. To do so it is necessary to collect data using the Pokedex. This is what I ask of you. I want to entrust you with this Pokedex. Will you use it to record data on all the pokemon in the Sinnoh region for me?" the professor asked.

"OK, I could do that, but let me get this straight. You are going to trust a kid that you've never met, run around the country recording the pokemon that I see in a high-tech pocket encyclopedia-like device that probably is extremely expensive and I might break it while I'm traveling the country with nobody except my pokemon?" Lucas asked Professor Rowan.

"Well, now that you say it like that, its kind of a bad idea. I can understand if you don't want to go." the Professor told Lucas.

"Oh, I'm still going." Lucas told the professor, "I just want you to know what you are getting yourself into. Personally, I like this idea, it sounds like a lot fun!"

"I help the professor add pages to the Pokedex. I'll teach you everything you need to know on how to be a good pokemon trainer." Dawn told Lucas as she began to walk outside the laboratory.

"Lucas, you should go with Dawn to learn what you need." Professor Rowan told Lucas. So Lucas walked out of the laboratory and he saw Dawn waiting for him.

"Okay, Lucas I'll show you everything you need to be a pokemon trainer." Dawn started to show Lucas around town. "This building with the red roof is-"

"A building with a red roof?" Lucas interrupted.

"It's called the pokemon center. It's the place that heals pokemon that have been hurt in battle." Dawn responded. Dawn took Lucas to another building. "This building with the blue roof is-"

"A building with a blue roof?" Lucas interrupted again.

"No," Dawn responded only slightly annoyed, "this is the pokemart. It's a shop were you can buy and sell items and medicine." Dawn took Lucas to one final building "This building with the blue-green roof is-"

"A normal house?" Lucas asked.

"NO." Dawn snapped back, clearly annoyed, "oh, wait, its just a normal house. Sorry. Anyway, before we continue you should go tell your mother that you are going to help out Professor Rowan with the Pokedex." so Lucas began to walk back to Twinleaf town.

"_Man_," Lucas thought himself while walking back to Twinleaf town, "_this chapter took forever to write."_


End file.
